


Черная магия-2

by Ashatrychka



Series: Черная магия [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon!Kylo, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, demon!Hux, мистика, стеб, шутки за триста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Демоны захватили мир людей, и лишь немногие противостоят им. Рей в составе Сопротивления, и оно получает помощь оттуда, откуда никто не ожидает. И выясняется, что только Рей может всех спасти и отправить демонов обратно в их мир





	Черная магия-2

**Author's Note:**

> Спонтанно написанное продолжение, вдохновленное дискуссией в комментариях.  
> Рей по-прежнему ехидная дерзкочика, логика по-прежнему в отпуске, Кайло уже не такой отмороженный. Неловкая нца.  
> С благодарностью Jonathan Livingston Seagull, хотя это не совсем то, что начинали накуривать в комментах :D

Солнце уже садилось, когда они увидели с дороги амбар и повернули к нему. Вламываться куда попало не хотелось, но ночью путешествовать было опаснее.

— Как бы местные нас на вилы не подняли, — обеспокоенно заметил Финн.

В его словах был резон: когда они попытались остановиться в маленьком городке под названием Мос-Эйсли, им настоятельно посоветовали уезжать. Мол, место нехорошее. А когда путники сказали, что ничего не боятся, совет был подкреплен демонстрацией огнестрельного оружия и вежливой просьбой поискать ночлег где-нибудь еще. Желательно где-нибудь подальше от Мос-Эйсли, чьи жители совсем не хотели иметь проблем с демонами. А проблемы бы обязательно начались, ведь если ты не в ладах с демонами, и они тебя разыскивают — то это определенно проблема.

Сломав замок на дверях, они завели внутрь мотоциклы и заперли двери, торопливо устраиваясь на ночь: Рей и Финн принялись чертить защитные знаки мелом на двери и стенах, По проверял байки, Джесс доставала скудные запасы, а Ди-Джей просто уселся перед портативной горелкой, задумчиво глядя на синеватое пламя.

— Ну не жгите газ просто так, елки-палки! — недовольно сказал По. — Сейчас пропаном особо не разживешься, кончится этот баллон, на чем готовить будете?

— Н-на к-костре, — уронил Ди-Джей. Зажав зубами сигарету, он наклонился к горелке, прикурил, и тут же Джессика плюхнула на нее кастрюльку с водой, едва не задев его по носу.

— П-поосторожнее, милая, — заметил Ди-Джей, вытягиваясь на полу в полный рост.

— Занялся бы ты делом, — посоветовала Джессика. — Например поднялся бы наверх и выглянул в окно. Мало ли, может мы тут не одни.

Ди-Джей поднял глаза — второго этажа в амбаре не было, а к толстым балкам, поддерживающим крышу, вела старая, деревянная, приставная лестница. По балкам можно было добраться до слухового окошка над дверью.

— Не-а, — сказал Ди-Джей. — П-пускай Рей лезет.

— Чуть что — сразу я, — раздраженно откликнулась Рей. — Ты меньше всех занят, зато больше всех командуешь.

— Я не к-командую, — ответил Ди-Джей. — А вот ты по-попридержи язычок. Т-тебе бы не м-мешало вкалывать за т-троих.

— Что, извини? — Рей бросила мел и повернулась к Ди-Джею.

— Д-да так, ничего, — ответил тот. — Ч-что там с едой, Джесси?

— Как обычно, — буркнула Джесс. — Бобы и тушенка.

— Ничего нового, — посетовал По. — Говорил же я, надо было заглянуть в тот супермаркет, все равно мимо проезжали.

— Его уже двадцать раз до нас успели обнести! И еще неизвестно, кто бы нас внутри встретил. И как.

— Подозреваю, что не радостно…

Наконец все присутствующие расположились перед горелкой и торопливо поужинали. Быстро темнело, очень скоро в амбаре установилась кромешная темнота, еле-еле рассеиваемая слабым огоньком горелки. Финн достал небольшой фонарь, а По — ноутбук, и устроился с ним на коленях, воткнув в уши наушники. Заглянув ему за плечо Рей удивленно заметила:

— Ютуб работает?

— Где-то недоступен, а так вполне тянет, — ответил Дэмерон. — Кто-то, видать, обслуживает сервера. Наверное, демоны тоже любят смешные видео с котиками.

— Я скорее поверю, что они любят выкладывать видео с собой и пытками, — влез Финн. — Ты посмотри на вкладку «в тренде»!

— Нет, спасибо, я не хочу расставаться с ужином. Он хоть и скудный, но свой.

— Так и будешь курить или сделаешь хоть что-нибудь полезное? — поинтересовалась Рей у Ди-Джея, смолящего очередную сигарету.

— Д-дорогуша, я устал и у меня за-задница болит от неудобного сиденья, — ответил Ди-Джей. — Я лучше п-полежу. А ты сделай ч-что-нибудь п-полезное, раз тебе не терпится.

— Ты не охренел ли? — прямо спросила Рей.

— П-просто, учитывая т-твои «заслуги»… Т-тебе бы не мешало делать п-побольше п-полезного, — добавил Ди-Джей.

— Какие заслуги? — спросил Финн.

— На что ты, мать твою, намекаешь? — напряглась Рей.

— Т-ты хочешь, ч-чтобы я это вслух сказал? — Ди-Джей ухмыльнулся.

— Пожалуйста, — Рей поднялась на ноги. — Мы тут все друг друга знаем, как облупленных — ну, кроме тебя, ведь ты к нам присоединился в предыдущем городке, когда ноги от демонов уносил. Вроде как знаешь Люка — но у нас не было возможности это проверить. Может ты за другую команду играешь?

— В-вроде как знаю вашего Люка, — согласился Ди-Джей. — Я м-много кого знаю. И п-про тебя п-птичка напела.

— Так поделись же! — сухо сказала Рей. — Может про себя заодно что-нибудь расскажешь?..

— Так, так, ребята, спокойно, — По наконец оставил ноут в покое и подошел к Рей. — Все устали, но это не значит, что нужно рвать друг другу глотки. Мы и так в полной жопе.

— А вы, р-ребята, н-не в курсе, из-за кого мы все в жопе? — спросил Ди-Джей.

— Из-за гребаных демонов, — сказала Джессика. — По-моему это очевидно.

— Но кто пу-пустил их в наш мир, — Ди-Джей усмехнулся, — вы зна-знаете?

— А ты правда в курсе? — удивился Финн.

— Д-да, дружок, — ответил Ди-Джей.

— И откуда? — спросила Джессика подозрительно.

— Г-говорю же, п-птичка напела. Да, Рей? — Ди-Джей посмотрел на девушку.

— Вообще не понимаю, о чем ты, — процедила Рей.

— О том, что Кайло Рен появился в этом мире из-за того, что к-кое-кто вызвал д-демона и з-запечатлел его здесь че-чем-то покруче поцелуя, — ответил Ди-Джей.

— Что ты несешь? — выдавила Рей севшим голосом.

— Что за бред? — поддержал ее Финн. — И что значит «покруче поцелуя»?

— Если бы Рей заключила с ним сделку, ее бы тут точно не было, — фыркнула Джесс.

— Д-да о том и р-речь, — заметил Ди-Джей. — С-сделки не было. Но д-демон п-получил возможность за-закрепиться здесь, — посмотрев на Финна, Джей добавил:

— Ч-через секс, если ты не понял. С-сделки и ритуалы п-помогают им оставаться в нашем мире. П-помогали.

— Ни за что не поверю! — сказал Финн уверено.

— Рей, — подозрительным тоном позвал По. — Что этот поц несет?

— Я… Я не знаю, — выдавила Рей. В ее голове металась лишь одна паническая мысль: откуда он узнал? О том, что именно Рей повинна в появлении в этом мире Кайло Рена знали лишь два человека. И они не могли проговориться. Откуда этот оборванец-взломщик знает?..

— Рей, — повторил По. — Скажи мне, что он врет.

— Не-а, — ответил Ди-Джей за нее. — Не вру. Ваша п-подружка п-привела Кайло Рена в этот мир. По злому умыслу или по ск-кудоумию — тут уж я не в курсе.

— Рей? — спросил Финн, переведя взгляд на нее. — Это правда?

Рей молча покачала головой.

— Тогда скажи нам это вслух — что это ложь, — попросил Финн. — Пожалуйста.

Рей затравленно посмотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на По, выжидающе посматривающего на нее, и уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но ее прервал тяжелый стук в дверь.

Настрой присутствующих тут же сменился. Распря была забыта на время. В воздухе повисло напряжение иного рода — готовность к приближающимся неприятностям.

— Выходите, — глухо донеслось снаружи.

— Никого нет дома, — ответил По.

— Выходите, или мы подожжем этот сарай!

По переглянулся с Финном и Джесс. Ди-Джей достал из кармана новую помятую сигарету, сунул в рот и сказал:

— Я бы вышел.

— Твои знакомые? — спросила Рей.

— Н-нет. П-просто не хочу сгореть заживо.

Похватав свое немногочисленное оружие, они подошли к дверям амбара — кроме Ди-Джея, у которого оружия не было. По чуть приоткрыл их, выглядывая наружу.

— Пятеро, — сказал он негромко. — Не понятно, люди или…

— Или! — донеслось снаружи. — У нас отличный слух. Давайте, выбирайтесь к нам, есть разговор.

— Ну, понеслась, — прошептал Финн.

— Спокойно, — По хлопнул его по плечу. — Я выйду.

— Либо выходят все, либо не выходит никто, — заметил невидимый собеседник. — Выходите, детки. Мы просто хотим поговорить.

Снаружи их ждали пятеро демонов, и четверо из них были знатными дуболомами даже по демоническим меркам, объемами напоминая шкафы. Им, в отличие от людей, не были нужны фонари, они прекрасно видели их в темноте. А вот людям приходилось освещать собеседников фонариками.

— Отлично, — сказал рыжий демон. Его радужка и белок были черными, как и положено демонам, а сам он был одет в недешевый деловой костюм. — Кто же тут у нас? По Дэмерон, гроза всех демонов, его верная напарница Джессика Пава, предатель Финн, сливший им все, что знал о нас, взломщик и… — демон перевел взгляд на Рей, — мисс ходячая неприятность Рей Кеноби. Как я понял из вашей беседы, все присутствующие уже в курсе, что именно ты вызвала Кайло Рена в наш мир.

— Это была случайность! — сказала Рей.

— В данный момент это уже не важно, — ответил демон.

— Ладно, ты нас знаешь, мы тебя — нет. Представился бы, — заметил По. — Простая вежливость.

— Меня зовут Хакс, — ответил демон. — И я был первым после Кайло Рена в нашем родном мире. И, когда его призвали сюда, я неплохо проводил время, наслаждаясь рангом Верховного демона. А потом Кайло Рен открыл портал, и мы все оказались тут, — в голосе Хакса отчетливо зазвучала брезгливость. — В общем, предлагаю сделку: вы отправите Кайло Рена обратно в наш мир и закрываете портал, а я говорю вам как это сделать.

— Круто! — сказал По с наигранным энтузиазмом. — Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Зачем нам это надо? Или — зачем тебе это нужно? Или — почему именно мы?

— Вы же хотите избавиться от демонов, — заметил Хакс. — А если портал закроется, то нас всех вышвырнет из вашей реальности обратно. Мгновенное изгнание всех демонов одновременно. А что касается моих мотивов… Я думаю, вы слышали фразу: лучше править в аду, чем прислуживать в раю. Так вот, здесь далеко не рай. И я хотел бы вернуть все как было, с вашей помощью.

— Почему именно с нашей? — спросил По.

— Она призвала его, ей будет проще отправить его обратно, — Хакс кивнул на Рей. Все взгляды тут же обратились на нее.

— А как именно, кхм, я должна отправить его обратно? — спросила Рей, чувствуя себя очень неудобно, оказавшись в центре внимания.

— Элементарно, Ватсон, — раздался тихий голос По, обращавшегося к Финну. — Раз в тот раз он ее трахнул, теперь она его должна.

Рей вспыхнула.

— Я передам вам инструкции позже, — сказал Хакс. — Подумайте над моим предложением как следует.

С этими словами он исчез. Подручные-демоны отступили в темноту и тоже пропали, и очень скоро возле амбара осталась только горстка людей.

— Давайте-ка внутрь вернёмся, — решил Финн.   
Остальные с ним согласились.

— Рей, так как вышло, что ты вызвала демона, да ещё и перепихнулась с ним? — не унимался По, заматывая ручки дверей цепью — на всякий случай.

— Говорю же, это была случайность, — сказала Рей. — Мне притащили рисунки для эскиза татуировки, я случайно порезалась и капнула на него кровью. Ну и… Кайло Рен появился в моей комнате.

— Более тупой истории не приходилось слышать, — заметил Финн. Рей мрачно посмотрела на него, и Финн развел руками:

— А что? Слишком невероятное совпадение.

— А я верю, — По почесал затылок. — Случайно вызвать демона — это понятно, Рей, от тебя можно было и такого ожидать… Но потрахалась-то ты с ним как?

— Заскучала в ночи, вот и потрахалась! — ответила Рей свирепо. — Всегда, знаешь ли, мечтала с демоном переспать, а тут такая возможность выпала, как не воспользоваться!

— Вот вроде хорошая ты девчонка, Рей, — По покачал головой, — а проблем от тебя как конь наёб.

— Ладно, — прервала их Джесс. — Давайте уже спать. Рей, дежуришь первая.

***

Рей вышла из амбара, кутаясь в спальник и ежась от утреннего холода — ночи уже были стылые, октябрь все-таки. Она совершенно не выспалась, проснувшись от храпа Ди-Джея. Её подташнивало, но, когда ты всю ночь нюхаешь запах бензина от байка, рядом с которым спишь, это нормально. Да и сны ей снились странные. С того самого момента, как Рей вызвала Кайло Рена в этот мир, она почти позабыла, что такое нормальный сон. Сначала, пока еще было тихо, ее во сне накрывали жуткие видения будущего, которые она списывала на нервное расстройство. Потом, когда будущее все-таки наступило, и пришлось признать, что это было не нервное расстройство, сны немного подуспокоились. Но лишь совсем немного. Разнообразия в них было мало: либо Рей видела во сне Кайло Рена — и в этом случае она никак не могла прийти к выводу, то ли хотелось быстрее проснуться, то ли наоборот не просыпаться. Либо во сне ей виделись какие-то люди, в основном одни и те же — престарелая негритянка, стоящая посреди кукурузного поля, с огромными очками на пол-лица, предлагавшая проваливать с ее частной собственности, Люк Скайуокер, который в свое время помог Рей спастись и привел ее в Сопротивление, в потрепанном бежевом плаще и крыльями за спиной, что было странно, потому что такой одежды он не носил и крыльев у него не было, и еще какие-то незнакомые личности, являвшиеся лишь мельком.

Эти сны выматывали ее больше, чем долгие перегоны на байках, но если путешествие было необходимостью, то со снами Рей ничего не могла поделать — они приходили сами по себе.

Но не это ее беспокоило.

Что ей делать теперь, когда стала известна ее тайна? Как к ней станут относится товарищи? И, самое главное, откуда чертов Ди-Джей знал?

— Ну, и как это было? — раздался голос за ее спиной, и Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Что? — спросила она, оборачиваясь к Джесс.

— Секс с демоном, — пояснила Джессика.

Рей пожала плечами и ответила:

— Нормально.

— Нормально в смысле «так себе», или нормально в смысле «ого-го, нормально!»?

Рей задумчиво возвела глаза к небу и снова пожала плечами:

— Да так. Скорее первое.

Джесс хмыкнула, а потом приложила руки ко рту рупором и гаркнула так, что с ближайшего дерева взвилась в воздух стая ворон:

— Все слышали? Кайло Рен, Верховный демон, трахается так себе! И не забудьте рассказать друзьям!

Рей рассмеялась.

— После такой манифестации местные точно придут поднимать нас на вилы, — она помолчала. — Почему ты не спрашиваешь что-нибудь типа «ну и стоило оно того?» Или «как ты до такого додумалась»?

— Я тебе верю, — ответила Джесс. — Тебе и твоему кретинскому объяснению, что все вышло случайно. Ну, знаешь, правда никогда не бывает правдоподобной.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Рей. После слов Джесс ей стало легче.

— Надо собираться, — Джесс хлопнула ее по плечу. Пошли будить остальных. Мы должны быть на месте к полудню.

***

Они прибыли по указанным координатам вовремя. Местом встречи была бывшая площадка для пикников в местном лесном парке. Сейчас там царило запустение: никто этим летом не приезжал на пикники, никто не убирал листву, не поправлял покосившиеся таблички, дорожки заросли.

Люк ждал их, сидя за деревянным столом, и Рей ощутила облегчение, когда его увидела. Единственный человек, который мог объяснить, что и к чему, и не терял присутствия духа даже в нынешние неспокойные времена.

Увидев их, Люк улыбнулся. Припарковав свой байк, Рей рванула к нему едва ли не бегом. Она не желала признаваться в этом, но ей ужасно хотелось стиснуть его в объятиях — правда Люк бы не дался, но мечтать не вредно.

Когда все присутствующие уселись за стол, Люк сказал:

— Я рад видеть вас целыми и невредимыми. И спасибо, что помогли добраться Ди-Джею.

— Такое дело, Люк, — начал По. — Ди-Джей поделился с нами интересными подробностями появления Кайло Рена в этом мире.

Люк кивнул, побуждая По продолжить. К счастью при нем Дэмерон сдерживался и говорил строго по существу.

— ...А потом к нам явился гость, — продолжил По, — подтвердил его слова и сказал, что знает способ отправить Кайло Рена в обратно преисподнюю вместе со всей компанией.

— Очень интересно, — сказал Люк. — Ваш гость представился?

— Он сказал, что его зовут Хакс, — ответила Рей. — И что отправить Кайло Рена обратно смогу только я.

— Но это ещё обсуждается, — перебил ее По. — Если то, что вы рассказали правда, и есть способ убить демона, то на кой черт его изгонять? Чтобы он смог вернуться?

— Возможно это более благородный способ, нежели убийство, — заметил Люк.

— Да какое к черту благородство! Они за лето превратили наш мир в жалкое подобие самого себя. Там — руины, тут — пиршество каких-то демонических питомцев, которых видно только в инфракрасном диапазоне, здесь асьенда с демоном-господином…

— Ты прав, — согласился Люк. — Но у вас еще есть время все обдумать.

— Тем более, вдруг он сказал правду, — добавила Джесс. — Задолбаешься каждого убивать. А тут всех одним разом можно будет отправить куда подальше.

— В Техасе есть место, которое они обходят стороной, — сказал Скайуокер. — Если вы хотите узнать что-то об оружии против демонов, то должны ехать туда.

— Легко сказать, — прикинул По. — Путь неблизкий.

— Вам придется поднажать, — сказал Люк. — Джессика, к тебе у меня особая просьба. Ди-Джея необходимо проводить до нашего лагеря.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Джесс. — А ребята точно справятся без меня?

— Маленькая компания привлечет меньше внимания, — ответил Люк. — Вас встретит женщина. Низкого роста, чернокожая и в огромных очках…

— Мне нынче снилось кукурузное поле, — задумчиво заметила Рей. — И пожилая негритянка в огромных очках, прямо как вы говорите.

— Ее звали Эбигейл? — влез Финн.

— Нет, она не представилась. Но у нее был дробовик.

— Нашу негритянку зовут Маз Каната, — сказал Люк. — Обязательно скажете ей, что вы от меня, а не то она вас пристрелит, — Скайуокер посмотрел на Рей и добавил:

— А больше тебе ничего не снилось?

Рей передернуло. Она вспомнила свой прошлый сон, где смешались воедино какие-то странные пугающие видения и знакомая мужская фигура, окутанная мраком. А голос, от которого замирало сердце, предлагал присоединиться к нему.

— Нет, не снилось, — ответила Рей. — Ладно, раз Люк говорит, что надо ехать в Техас, значит надо ехать. Давай адрес.

— А точно не в Небраску? — не унимался Финн.

— Финн, у тебя там родственники что ли?

— Нет, просто…

— Мне она тоже снилась, — вдруг подал голос По. — И говорила со мной во сне.

— Что она сказала? — быстро спросил Люк.

— Сказала, что если смешать дробь с солью, то это поможет против демонов лучше любых охранных символов. Я считаю, нужно проверить это на практике.

— Я думаю, дорога не раз предоставит тебе шанс попрактиковаться, — заверил его Люк. — Но поспешите. Дни становятся короче, а по ночам ездить по-прежнему небезопасно. Финн, достань карту. Я покажу, куда ехать и как.

***

К старому двухэтажному дому вела грунтовая дорога, растрескавшаяся от не спадавшей жары. Кукуруза по обеим сторонам дороги поникла. Царило полное безветрие, а свет заходящего солнца казался каким-то тревожным, вызывающим нехорошие предчувствия.

— Ну, вот мы и на месте, — подытожил По. — Едем дальше?

— Нам точно сюда? — упрямился Финн.

— Точно, — сказала Рей.

Они направили свои мотоциклы по дороге к дому. На полпути возле развесистого высохшего дерева им открылась странная картина. На земле лежал мужчина — подъехав ближе, они поняли, что это демон. Мертвый. А из его заднего прохода торчал, вмяв туда ткань штанов, кукурузный початок.

— Жестоко, — тихо сказал Финн.

— Вот теперь и я не уверен, что нам сюда, — сказал По. И быстро добавил:

— Если что, Рей, ты иди первой.

— С какого перепугу? — прошипела Рей.

— Ну, вдруг после Кайло Рена кукурузным початком тебя уже не удивить?

Рей сжала руку в кулак, прикидывая, как сподручнее будет прикончить Дэмерона, когда между ними вклинился Финн.

— Тихо, спокойно! — сказал он. — Помните, зачем мы здесь. Если эта старуха расскажет нам, чего боятся демоны, мы сможем выиграть войну.

— Если она сама нас до усрачки не напугает, — пробормотала Рей.

— До усрачки — точно нет, — заметил По и кивнул на демона с задорно торчащим из задницы початком. — Мы просто не сумеем усраться.

До дома они доехали в полном молчании. Остановив байки на пустыре перед домом, возле старой машины, проржавевшей и вросшей в землю колесами без покрышек, они огляделись. Дом выглядел обжитым, из открытых окон доносился запах мясных пирогов, от которого у путешественников немедленно заурчало в животах, но никого не было видно.

— Эй! — позвал По. — Есть кто дома?

Ответом ему стал щелчок затвора.

— Есть, — донесся до них хрипловатый голос. — Поэтому проваливайте отсюда, пока я вас не пристрелила!

Синхронно подняв руки и обернувшись на голос, товарищи увидели негритянку из их снов: в очках и с дробовиком.

— Мамой клянусь, как живая, — прошептал По. — То есть… Здравствуйте, мы от Люка Скайуокера.

— И чем докажешь? — спросила Маз Каната.

Это был неожиданный вопрос.

— Он сказал нам, где вас искать и как вас зовут, мисс Каната, — рискнул Финн.

— Неплохая попытка, — ответила негритянка, и дуло качнулось, указав на него. — Но, во-первых, я миссис, а во-вторых мое имя в округе каждая демоническая шавка знает.

— Мы не с демонами. Наоборот, они нас разыскивают, — сказала Рей.

— Как мило, что вы решили заглянуть! — ехидно откликнулась Маз Каната. — С собой не привели никого? Из тех, что вас разыскивают.

— Вроде нет, — ответил По. — Миссис Каната, вот чем вам доказать, что мы от Скайуокера? Хотите, мы опишем как он выглядит, или как его сестра выглядит, или какую музыку он любит…

— И какую же? — подозрительно спросила Каната.

— Народную ланэйскую! А любимый напиток у него…

— Ладно, — сказала Маз Каната, опустив дробовик. — Верю. Чего вам надо, ушлепки?

— Люк Скайуокер сказал, что вы знаете, как убить демона! — воскликнул Финн. — Да мы и сами видели — того, который на дороге валяется.

— Раз плюнуть, — сказала Каната и в подтверждение своих слов плюнула под ноги. — Мы с вами в мире смертных. Демоны и прочие нечеловеческие существа, попадая в наш мир, тоже теряют свое бессмертие, и их можно убить. Поэтому попадать сюда любят далеко не все.

— Мы пробовали их убивать, но у нас ничего не вышло, — возразил По. — Только динамитом, но динамита на всех не напасешься…

— Терпение и труд все перетрут, — сказала Маз наставительно. — Я ответила на ваш вопрос?

— Нет, — хором ответили друзья.

— Люк намекал, что у вас есть какое-то оружие, — добавил По.

— Может и есть, — ответила Маз. — Но с чего мне с вами им делиться?

— Мы очень вежливо попросим, — заверил ее Финн.

— У нас есть план, как выставить всех демонов из нашего мира обратно, — неожиданно сказала Рей, и По с Финном уставились на нее.

— Нет у нас никакого плана, — краешком рта шепнул По. — Я вообще этому рыжему интригану не поверил.

— У нас есть план, — повторила Рей уверенно. — Но гарантом этого плана будет служить возможность убить демона без лишней волокиты.

Маз вздохнула. Потом покачала головой и забросила на плечо дробовик.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Есть у меня кое-что… Пойдемте в дом. Только осторожно: у меня там защитный круг нарисован во дворе, не затопчите! И растяжки… Стой, парень, ты сейчас сорвешь одну!

В доме у Маз Канаты помимо пирогов порой попахивало котами, хотя ни одного кота не было видно. В гостиной на каминной полке выстроилась целая шеренга фотографий Канаты и ушастого сухощавого старика азиатской внешности, ростом даже поменьше самой Маз.

— Садитесь, — Каната указала на заботливо покрытые вязанными покрывалами диван и кресла, и гости там немедленно расположились. — Чаю?

— Было бы неплохо, — робко сказал Финн.

— Хорошо, — Каната огляделась. — Руками ничего не трогать.

Как только она скрылась с глаз, По встал и подошёл к фотографиям, рассматривая азиата.

— Знакомое лицо, — прокомментировал он.

— Сядь, — сказал Финн. — А то она и тебе початок в жопу запихает. И уже потом про оружие объяснит.

— Может таинственное оружие — это початок? — задумался По. — Что вы смотрите на меня, как на идиота? Ну вдруг?

— Нет, не початок, — отозвалась Каната. Она возникла в дверях с подносом со стоящими на нем четырьмя чашками и скромной вазочкой с печеньем. — Початок — это чтобы неповадно было.

— Что неповадно? — спросил Финн.

— Воровать, — скупо пояснила Маз. Поставив поднос на столик, она достала из внутреннего кармана куртки потёртые кожаные ножны. — Любуйтесь. Вот ваше оружие.

Финн осторожно взял у нее из рук ножны и вытащил из содержимое — короткий кинжал, чье лезвие и рукоять были покрыты неизвестными рунами.

— Что это за руны? — спросила Рей, склоняясь к кинжалу.

— Если бы я знала. Подозреваю, что основная убойная сила кроется именно в них, — сказала Каната.

— А если скопировать, — задумчиво начал По, — проверить на каком-нибудь демоническом ушлепке, и…

— А если не сработает? — сказала Рей. — Если дело не только в рунах? Может его ковали, обходя против часовой стрелки и шепча заклинания?

— А огнестрельного у вас ничего нет? — спросил Финн. — Кольта, например?

— Дробовик, соль и дробь, — ответила Каната. — Помогают лучше всякого кольта. Ну, что — посмотрели и хватит?

— Мы ещё поглядим, — сказал По. — Эх, сейчас бы демона какого завалящего для проверки… Рей, не поможешь?

Рей молча показала ему средний палец.

— Чего нет, того нет, — сказала Каната. — Пейте свой чай. А заодно расскажете мне, что у вас за план.

— Ну, пока это пол-плана, — сказала Рей. — Наш, м-м, информатор задерживается, а без него мы не уверены, что сможем рассказать все.

— Да ну, — Каната подозрительно посмотрела на нее.

— Честное скаутское, мы все вам расскажем. С утра. Прям обязательно, — сказал По. — Честно. Можно мы пока чаю попьем, а то так есть хочется, что и переночевать негде.

— Однако ты дерзкий, — оценивающе заметила Маз. — Но мне нравится. А в гостевой спальне у меня всего две кровати.

— Чур я на кровати! — хором сказали Рей и Финн.

***

…Она была поймана. Не было никакой возможности сбежать или спрятаться, оставалось только встретить опасность лицом к лицу. Вновь сверхъестественная сила удерживала ее на месте, не давая пошевелиться. Черно-красная мгла заволакивала все вокруг. И посреди этой мглы, этого пугающего ничто, Рей вдруг ощутила дыхание на своей шее.

— Приди ко мне… Рей. Я жду тебя.

Рей хотела огрызнуться или ответить что-нибудь едкое, но язык примерз к небу. Она стояла, страстно желая пошевелиться, чувствуя, как горячие руки скользят по ее одежде.

— Рей…

Кайло Рен обхватил ее грудь сквозь тонкую футболку и сжал сосок, с гортанным рыком прильнув губами к ее шее. Кожа у Рей пошла мурашками.

— Приди, Рей.

Кайло продолжил целовать ее, стягивая с Рей куртку. Рей чувствовала, как от него пышет жаром даже сквозь одежду, и у нее подгибались ноги - к стыду ее, но совсем не от страха.

«Я жду», — прозвучало уже у нее в голове. Одной рукой демон ухватил Рей за подбородок, провел указательным пальцам по губам и, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, пропихнул его между ее губ. А вторая его рука скользнула к поясу ее джинсов.

Это сон, это должен быть сон!

— Он может стать реальностью, Рей, — прошептал Кайло Рен и мягко прикусил мочку ее уха.

«Если ты этого пожелаешь».

Рей резко села в кровати, глубоко и тяжело дыша. Её футболка была насквозь мокрой от пота. В ушах все ещё стоял шепот, обволакивающий и затуманивающий разум подобно дурману:

«Присоединись ко мне. Приди ко мне».

Ох, лучше бы она не запоминала этот сон.

С улицы донёсся крик петуха. Уже светало. На соседней кровати тихо похрапывал Финн. До подъёма была уйма времени, но Рей боялась, что если заснет, то снова увидит во сне то же самое. А если она издавала какие-нибудь звуки? Какие-нибудь компрометирующие? Нет, поспит потом.

Рей снова вытянулась на кровати, глядя в полоток. Теперь у них был кинжал — если боевая старуха согласится его отдать. Хотя, если уж выбирать, то Рей бы хотелось, чтобы боевая старуха прилагалась к кинжалу бонусом вместе со своим дробовиком и смертельной кукурузой.

В оконное стекло ударил камешек. Рей быстро спустила ноги с кровати, встала, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, и прокралась к окну. Во дворе стоял Хакс, прямо на границе отмеченной охранным кругом. Увидев Рей, он усмехнулся и поманил ее пальцем.

Рей торопливо оделась, сунула пистолет за пояс джинсов и прикрыла его ветровкой. Взяв в руки ботинки, она выглянула из комнаты, прислушавшись, и, не услышав ничего подозрительного, направилась к лестнице, стараясь ступать неслышно.

Хакс по-прежнему стоял на границе охранного круга, демонстративно поглядывая на часы. Рей торопливо всунула ноги в ботинки и подошла к границе круга со своей стороны.

— Я думала вы, демоны, предпочитаете появляться ночью, — заметила Рей.

— А я думал, что вы, мартышки, сидите на деревьях. Представь мое удивление, когда я обнаружил, что у вас уже есть города, — Хакс согнал с лица беспечную ухмылку и сказал:

— К делу. Вот это — описание рисунка, который отправит Кайло Рена обратно в его мир и закроет портал, — он протянул Рей распечатку.

— Ага, — Рей кивнула, осторожно забирая распечатки — мало ли, вдруг демон решит выдернуть ее за границу круга, а там поминай как звали. На листе бумаги была изображена очередная пентаграмма. Некоторые символы Рей уже даже узнавала. — Это надо просто нарисовать?

— Да, — скромно ответил Хакс, но в его прищуре крылась усмешка. — Нарисовать, желательно кровью, но подойдут и чернила. Прямо на Кайло Рене. Где именно — неважно, но, думаю, удобнее будет на груди или спине.

— Прости, что? — Рей подняла на него глаза. — Как, по-твоему, я должна это провернуть?

— Я не знаю, — демон пожал плечами. — Один раз вы уже оказывались в ситуации, когда можно вдоволь облапать друг друга. Думаю, второй раз оказаться в ней тебе труда не составит.

— Да какого хрена! — возмутилась Рей. — Мне до самой смерти будут это припоминать?

— Так ты согласна? — спросил Хакс. — Или мне тебе краткую лекцию по соблазнению нужно прочитать?

— Не надо мне ничего читать, — сказала Рей. Сложив распечатки, она засунула их в карман. — А где я его найду? Вряд ли у меня получится выйти на перекресток и призвать его еще раз.

— В Корусанте есть клуб — «Старкиллер», — ответил Хакс. — Кайло Рен бывает там каждые выходные. Если сообразишь, как пробраться туда, считай половина дела уже сделана.

— И что я ему скажу? — спросила Рей. — Да он прикажет пристрелить меня на пороге!

— Включи воображение, — посоветовал Хакс. — Я слышал, именно его наличием вы отличаетесь от других млекопитающих.

С этими словами он исчез, а Рей, глухо ругаясь, побрела обратно в дом.

«Старкиллер», Корусант. Просто отлично!

Когда друзья проснулись, за скромным завтраком, состоящим из кукурузной каши (По шутил, что надеется, что эта кукуруза не побывала ни в чем, кроме кастрюли), Рей изложила им, что ей рассказал Хакс. Это товарищам ожидаемо не понравилось. Возвращаться в большой город было опасно: патрули на улицах, листовки с лицами разыскиваемых на каждом углу, а также множество желающих выслужиться перед демонами. А клуб, где регулярно тусовались все крутые демоны, в том числе и их некоронованный король Кайло Рен, был одним из самых охраняемых мест в городе.

— Теперь у нас есть чем убить демона и, самое главное, мы знаем, как этим пользоваться, — подытожил По. — Проблема в том, как подобраться к демону.

— Я подберусь, — сказала Рей. — Я сумею. Попробую отправить его обратно в преисподнюю, как этот Хакс и сказал.

В конце концов Кайло Рен сам ее звал. Вот пусть теперь и расхлебывает последствия своего гостеприимства.

— Рей, это бредовый план, — сказал Финн. — А если не получится отправить его обратно?

— Тогда я убью его, — Рей взвесила кинжал в руках. — Разве мы не для этого собрались?

— И как ты туда пройдешь? — спросил По. — Представишься охранникам на входе: «Привет, я Рей, это я вызвала Кайло Рена в этот мир. Мне понравилось, хочу ещё раз»?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — В этом мне поможете вы. Отвлечете их как-нибудь…

— Как-нибудь, — повторил Финн. — Рей, да ты мастер планирования.

— Хорошо, ваши предложения?!

— Без одиннадцати друзей Оушена нам не обойтись, — заметил По. — А нас только трое.

— Погоди, — сказала Рей и крикнула:

— Миссис Каната, можно вас на минуту?

***

Как большинство зданий, «Старкиллер» был оснащен пожарными выходами, и даже не одним. И, конечно, все они охранялись.

Один из таких выходов вел в узкий, заставленный мусорными контейнерами переулок, расписанный граффити. Из канализационных люков подымался густой пар, лужи подернулись первым ледком. Фонари не работали, и лишь отблески неоновых вывесок с улицы давали скудный свет.

Когда в переулке показалась сухонькая и мелкая чернокожая старушка в кожанке и байкерских штанах, бряцающая множеством браслетов на запястьях, громилы, лениво покуривавшие у запасного выхода, почти не обратили на нее внимания. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не явился бы сюда, тем более ночью. А с поехавшими разговор был короткий.

Старушка тем временем приблизилась к одному из громил вплотную, и горе-охранники наконец-то соизволили обратить на нее внимание.

— Ты знаешь кто я? — спросила Каната, глядя на громилу снизу вверх.

— Нет, а должен? — спросил громила. Он был человеком и о гиблом кукурузном месте не был наслышан.

— Оно и видно, — пробормотала Каната и точным ударом ноги в пах заставила громилу согнуться пополам, и врезала рукоятью пистолета ему по затылку. Второго громилу скрутили По, Финн и Рей, подобравшиеся под прикрытием густого пара.

— Как-то слишком просто, — бормотал Финн, помогая затаскивать бессознательные тела внутрь. — Не нравится мне все это…

— А что здесь может нравиться? — ответила ему Каната. — Чертов клуб, полный чертовых демонов, а единственная наша надежда — вот она! — и Каната ткнула в Рей пальцем.

— Да, — сказал По, критически оглядывая Рей. — И как ты в таком виде собираешься соблазнять Кайло Рена?

— Да кто сказал, что я вообще собираюсь его соблазнять?! — вспылила Рей.

— А как ты собираешься к нему подобраться?

— Просто подойду.

— И кто тебя воспитывал? — вздохнул По.

— Муниципальный приют, — сухо ответила Рей.

— Снимай куртку. Волосы распусти. Умойся, наконец. И прими испуганный вид.

— С последним вообще никаких проблем не будет, — мрачно заверила его Рей.

Когда она привела себя в относительный порядок и спрятала кинжал в высоком ботинке, По крепко обнял ее и сказал:

— Ну, с Богом! Могу тебе еще кукурузки дать, на удачу.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Держите ухо востро, если что — смывайтесь сразу.

— Нас дважды уговаривать не придется, — заверила ее Маз. — А ты кинжал не потеряй.

На том они и расстались.

Рей пришлось прилично поплутать по коридорам, стараясь избегать встреч с персоналом. Где мог находиться Верховный демон? Наверное в каком-нибудь верховнодемоническом пафосном месте, типа вип-ложи, имевшей выходы на балкон и отдельный номер с баром, куда Рей пробралась не без труда. Помогло ей только то, что парой десятков этажей ниже Финн все-таки умудрился поднять тревогу, и внимание секьюрити было отвлечено именно на это. Правда ее все равно поймали. Но потом пропустили, когда Рей назвала свое имя и сообщила, стараясь выглядеть значительно:

— Я пришла к Кайло Рену.

И не обыскали даже. Просто втолкнули в эту ложу и закрыли там, видимо, чтобы Рей пока трепетала и проникалась важностью момента, ожидая появления Верховного.

Рей не прониклась. Побродила по номеру, заглянула в бар, потыкала носком ботинка здоровенную, белую, медвежью шкуру, исполнявшую роль ковра, пробормотав "Позерство!", а потом выглянула на балкон. И не сразу поняла, что она там не одна.

— Красиво здесь, правда? — при звуках голоса Кайло Рена Рей вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Верховный демон стоял, плечом привалившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ага, очень, — ответила Рей. Говоря начистоту, пейзаж ее совершенно не интересовал, но нужно же было поддержать разговор. — Я… — она вздохнула и продолжила. — Я пришла поговорить. Ты ведь звал меня.

— Да, — согласился Кайло. Он медленно двинулся к Рей, и она против воли потянулась рукой туда, где должна была быть кобура с пистолетом. Но что пистолет против демона, если их и динамит берет через раз?

— Я о многом хотел поговорить, — добавил Рен, нависая над ней. — В том числе о том, что Кайло Рен, Верховный демон, трахается так себе.

Рей молча заморгала, застыв с ошарашенным видом.

— Что? — спросила она.

— О слухах, которые пошли с подачи двух недалёких человечьих самок, — мягко сказал Кайло.

— Ах об этом, — Рей отступила на шаг и упёрлась в перила балкона. Кожа у нее пошла мурашками. — Просто, э-э, мы беседовали и, э-э, я была слегка раздосадована происходящим и той ролью, которую ты в этом сыграл. Ну, знаешь, порабощение моего родного мира демонами. И я слегка… преуменьшила.

— Слегка?! — в голосе Кайло Рена отчётливо зазвучал гнев.

— Ну… Да! Мы не предполагали, что это кто-то услышит! — огрызнулась Рей. — А что много кто услыхал? — добавила она робко.

— Более чем, — ответил демон, и Рей показалось, что сейчас он испепелит ее на месте.

— В свое оправдание могу сказать, что ты не особенно-то старался, — быстро добавила она.

Эта фраза стала соломинкой, переломившей хребет верблюду — или, в данном случае, терпение Кайло Рена. Он протянул руку и схватил Рей за шею.

— Мама! — прохрипела Рей, без особого толку колотя по его руке и пытаясь разжать пальцы. Она необычно четко ощутила ту пустоту за спиной, холодный ветер, треплющий волосы, _высоту_ с которой ей предстояло лететь вниз до земли.

Когда ее ноги оторвались от пола, Рей наоборот вцепилась в руку Кайло Рена. Одна только мысль о сотнях метрах под ней приводила ее в ужас, и Рей из последних сил обвила руку демона своими, чувствуя, как от недостатка воздуха темнеет в глазах.

С рыком Кайло Рен швырнул ее на пол. От удара у Рей чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, но теперь она хотя бы могла дышать и не висела над бездной.

— Что, по-твоему, я должен с тобой сделать? — прорычал Кайло.

— Простить и отпустить? — выдавила Рей, медленно приняв сидячее положение.

— Нет! Я посажу тебя на цепь и заставлю вылизывать мои ноги! Ты будешь…

— У тебя какая-то фиксация на ногах, ты не замечаешь? — заметила Рей. Дыхание восстановилось, и она продолжила:

— Первый раз тоже что-то такое мне задвигал…

Судя по взгляду, которым ее наградил Кайло, лишь неведомая сила удерживала его от убийства.

— А почему тебя так волнуют человеческие сплетни? — спросила Рей, сменив тон. — Или демонические леди верят досужим слухам… — зверское выражение стало медленно сползать с лица Кайло Рена, и Рей заподозрила неладное:

— Стой, я что угадала? Ой, божечки, — Кайло привычно скривился при упоминании Бога, а Рей улеглась обратно на пол, вымученно смеясь. Горло болело, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. — Ой, всё… Одной фразой испортила личную жизнь Верховному демону! Ты не переживай, это же просто сплетни.

— А я и не переживаю, — ответил Кайло. — Я думаю, как их опровергнуть с твоей помощью.

— Стоп, что? — Рей села. — Ты ведь не собираешься из этого делать представление?

— Подумываю. Но это не единственный выход, — Кайло подошел к ней и присел на корточки. — Как вариант — отдать тебя моим подручным и объявить сбрендившей человеческой нимфоманкой.

Рей почувствовала, как в горле мигом пересохло. И следующая фраза сорвалась с ее губ сама:

— Может как-нибудь договоримся?  
***

Кайло Рен лежал на белой медвежьей шкуре совершенно обнаженный. Это зрелище действительно притягивало к себе взгляд, но, в то же время, это все было слишком чересчур: шкура, приглушенное освещение, дорогущая обстановка и демон собственной персоной, сложением больше напоминающий греческого бога. Перебор. Особенно с учетом того, что еще несколько минут назад он собирался убить ее. Рей чувствовала, что у нее от происходящего тихо съезжает крыша.

…Демон втолкнул Рей в номер — будто она могла убежать, перемахнув через перила балкона — и принялся за свое любимое занятие: угрожающе нависать над Рей, прожигая ее взглядом.

— Как-то не складывается у нас с тобой, да? — спросила Рей. Вопрос был риторическим.

— Так что ты хочешь предложить, — начал Рен, — чтобы я не отдавал тебя своим подручным?

Проблема была в том, что у Рей не было ни одной мысли на этот счет. Может, этот тот момент, когда нужно выхватить кинжал и воткнуть его в демоническое сердце?.. Похоже, нет.

— А какие у тебя были планы? — спросила Рей. — За вычетом подручных? Как ты собирался восстанавливать свою репутацию героя-любовника?

— С помощью видео, — ответил Кайло.

— Хоум-видео? — не поняла Рей. Ее воображение быстро нарисовало ей коллекцию демонического любительского порно, расшариваемую на каком-нибудь торренте.

— Нет, — ответил демон. — Тут есть камеры. И запись с них может попасть куда угодно, в том числе к досужим сплетникам.

— Ага… То же хоум-видео, только в профиль, — протянула Рей. — Да, это неплохой план. Я согласна.

— Да? — удивился Кайло.

Рей пожала плечами:

— А у меня большой выбор? Готова отдаться делу с душой и артистизмом.

Хоть мысль о торренте с демонической порнухой — видео с Верховным демоном и ею в топах скачиваемого! — не покидала ее, Рей понадеялась, что, если их план удастся, всем будет уже не до записей с камер.

…Демон ожидал ее, лежа на шкуре. Интересно, а она удобная?

— Ты будешь раздеваться или мне тебя прямо одетую брать придется? — поинтересовался Кайло Рен.

— Буду, — ответила Рей. — Сейчас, найду, куда одежду сложить…

Отойдя за какое-то вычурное кресло в стиле французского рококо, Рей расстегнула джинсы, осторожно вытащила ногу из ботинка, чтобы не выпал кинжал, сняла джинсы вместе с бельем и быстро засунула ногу обратно. Потом повторила то же самое со второй ногой, расстегнула лифчик, сняла его, не снимая майки, и вышла к демону, натягивая ее пониже.

— Зачем ты оставила ботинки? — удивился Кайло.

— Это мой маленький талисман, — мрачно ответила Рей. — Носки у меня воняют, неужели не понятно?

— А майку?

— Я стесняюсь своей груди, особенно перед хрен знает кем за мониторами наблюдения. Какая разница, в одежде я буду или нет, важен же сам факт?

— Да, — задумчиво согласился демон.

Рей осторожно опустилась на шкуру подле Кайло Рена — шкура и впрямь была мягкой и вызывала желание на ней поваляться. Но поваляться Рей никто не дал.

— Ну, — сказал Кайло, откидывая в сторону медвежью лапу, прикрывавшую его пах, — пора начать отдаваться делу с душой и артистизмом.

Рей мрачно посмотрела на него: демон улыбался.

— Как скажешь, — покорно сказала она.

Он был уже готов, и Рей, несмотря на то, что опыта у нее было предостаточно, почувствовала, что краснеет. Мысль о том, что какие-то демонические ушлепки будут наблюдать, как она совокупляется с их Верховным, приводила ее в ярость и смущала одновременно.

Она легко дотронулась до него пальцами, наблюдая, как плоть вздрагивает от ее почти незаметных движений, а потом решительно обхватила его член всей ладонью, медленно двигая вниз и вверх, исподлобья глядя на Кайло

— Не сдерживай себя, — сказал Кайло. Его дыхание отяжелело лишь самую малость, и он с явным удовольствием следил за Рей. — Побольше артистизма.

Рей остановила руку, поглаживая головку большим пальцем, как бы говоря: «А если нет?»

— Мне нужно заставить тебя? — спросил Кайло. — Предложение познакомиться с моими людьми поближе все еще в силе.

— Ну что ж ты за мудак такой! — не выдержала Рей.

— Называй меня так почаще, — промурлыкал Кайло, — пока сама в это не поверишь.

Рей закатила глаза.

— На самом деле я гораздо хуже, — многозначительно добавил он.

— Поверь мне, я знаю! Ты захватил мой мир! И хочешь продемонстрировать запись с нашим сексом кому попало!

— Ты сама на это согласилась… Нет-нет, продолжай.

Рей послушно продолжила, ритмично оглаживая член демона. В целом все было не так уж плохо. Еще бы отвлечь его чем-нибудь...

Устав ждать от Рей более душевных действий, хватив ее за свободно болтающуюся майку, Кайло потянул ее на себя. Рей попыталась отстраниться, но демон прижимал ее к себе. Его рука обвила ее за талию, прижимая Рей ещё ближе, а затем он поцеловал ее. 

От неожиданности Рей замерла. Не то, чтоб она была против, но Рей явилась сюда совсем не за этим и не хотела отвлекаться от главной своей задачи. А это было непросто, потому что второй рукой Кайло дотянулся до ее промежности, и теперь разминал ее, массируя клитор и проталкивая пальцы внутрь ее лона мелкими ритмичными движениями, то погружая их до самых костяшек, то дразняще поглаживая складки. Ненадолго Рей действительно забыла, зачем она тут, и вспомнила только когда демон убрал руку и подхватил ее за бедра, усадив на себя.

— Я уже понял, какая ты хреновая артистка, — нетерпеливо сказал Кайло. Рей чувствовала, как пульсирует его член, прижатый к ее промежности, и это ощущение заставляло все внутри сладко сжиматься. — Я рассчитывал на более… глубокое вживление в роль.

— Уж извини... — начала Рей, ерзая на нем. Головка упиралась прямо ей в клитор, и Рей потерлась об нее, приподнявшись, чтобы было удобнее, но демону надоело ждать и он резко двинул бедрами, войдя в нее коротким рывком.

— Такая теплая… и узкая, — пробормотал Рен.

— Я боюсь представить, с кем ты обычно трахаешься, если теплота человеческого тела для тебя открытие, — заметила Рей.

Прикусив губу, она медленно опустилась на его полную длину, и Кайло нетерпеливо ухватил ее за бедра, вынуждая двигаться быстрее, направляя ее. Рей чуть откинулась назад, опираясь о его ноги. Она двигалась медленно, не спеша, но даже так это ощущалось даже слишком хорошо, настолько, что хотелось забыть обо всем, потерять контроль и следовать исключительно желаниям тела, а не разума. Пока Рей наслаждалась ощущениями, Кайло провел рукой по ее бедру и отвесил ей звонкий шлепок.

— Эй! — голос у Рей был хриплым. — Не делай так больше.

Она стала двигать бедрами резче, слыша, как убыстряется и его дыхание тоже. Каждое движение отзывалось у нее внутри, как электрические разряды, разбегающиеся по сетке, заставляя мышцы сжиматься.

— Не останавливайся, — сдавленно сказал ей Кайло.

— Или что? — спросила Рей. Она поднялась выше, чувствуя, как его член выскользнул из нее. Сожаление и нужда поднялись внутри нее, звериное желание вновь быть заполненной изнутри, которое Рей игнорировала, торжествующе глядя на демона под ней.

— Я накажу тебя за непослушание, — хрипло ответил Рен.

— Не посмеешь, — ответила Рей. Она наклонилась вперёд и вновь опустилась на него под другим углом, двигаясь медленно, изводя и себя, и его.

Рен ухмыльнулся:

— А ты побоишься проверить.

Рей наклонилась к его уху и шепнула:

— Туше.

Кайло обвил ее руками и прижал к себе, двигая бедрами в одном ритме с ней, постепенно ускоряясь. С каждым его движением Рей чувствовала, как приближается к разрядке, буквально балансирует на краю, и ей не хватает сущей мелочи.

— О, боги, — простонала Рей, обвивая его за шею руками, — как же я тебя ненавижу!

— Это… взаимно, — выдохнул Кайло ей в ухо.

Рей содрогнулась, сама насаживаясь на него сильнее и глухо застонала. Демон с чувством высказался на каком-то неизвестном ей языке, удерживая ее за бедра и изливаясь внутрь нее  
***

Оказывается демоны тоже могут отрубаться после секса, совсем как люди. Или, по меньшей мере, впадать в дрёму, прижимая к себе партнёра и не давая ему ни в душ отлучиться, ни вообще отодвинуться.

Уверившись, что Кайло Рен дремлет и не обратит на нее внимания, Рей осторожно согнула ногу в колене и вытянула из ботинка кинжал. Один удар — и все! Или нет? Удастся ли? А если она промахнется, и Рен проснется и тогда точно прикончит ее. Рей задумалась, нервно постукивая пальцами по груди демона.

Она выучила рисунок, принесенный Хаксом, наизусть, могла нарисовать его с закрытыми глазами… Но рисовать было нечем! Если только… Рей обхватила лезвие ладонью и дернула, зажмурившись, едва-едва не зашипев от боли.

Она убрала кинжал обратно, снова взглянула на Кайло Рена и быстрыми движениями стала рисовать пентаграмму. Веки демона затрепетали, и Рей как наяву увидела, как он хватает ее за запястье руки и ломает его как спичку, и она ускорилась. Еще никогда не приходилось действовать так быстро. И когда все было готово — Кайло Рен открыл глаза и начал:

— Что ты…

Рей перебила его, рявкнув:

— Счастливого пути!

Но что-то было не так. Демон не спешил исчезать. Зато окружающая реальность вдруг расплылась, будто в глазах стояли слезы. В лицо ударил порыв горячего сухого ветра, а через мгновение Рей осознала, что она сидит на каменистой равнине, одетая в одну футболку и ботинки, а рядом с ней сидит Кайло Рен.

— Какого?.. — начала Рей, оглядываясь. Небо закрывали косматые черные тучи, и было невозможно определить, утро сейчас, день или вечер — кругом были душные сумерки. Никаких строений рядом не наблюдалось, лишь горы на горизонте. — Где…

Рей осеклась и уставилась на Кайло. Кайло смотрел на нее.

— Мы ведь в преисподней, так? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — сказал Кайло. Он поднялся на ноги, осматриваясь и совершенно не смущаясь своей наготы. — Хотя мы привыкли называть это место немного иначе.

— Какого?.. Как я тут оказалась?! — выпалила Рей, отползая назад и вскакивая на ноги, потому что, в силу роста, демоническое достоинство Рена болталось у нее прямо перед носом. — Пентаграмма должна была отправить тебя обратно!

— Видишь ли, какое дело, — раздался другой знакомый ей голос, и Рей обернулась, натягивая футболку пониже, чтобы прикрыть бедра. Рядом стоял Хакс.

— Ты и твоя кровь связывали Кайло Рена с миром смертных. Даже твоя смерть не давала гарантии, что он вернется обратно, поэтому я решил попробовать другой вариант — отправить тебя сюда, — Хакс вздохнул. — Я все же надеялся, что ты его убьешь, — посетовал он. — Зря я что ли подкидывал этой полоумной старухе кинжал? Впрочем, теперь это неважно, — Хакс перевел взгляд на Кайло Рена. — Вряд ли кто-нибудь теперь захочет подчиняться тому, кого обдурил человек и отправил обратно.

— Ты подстроил все с самого начала? — опешила Рей. — Но… Но…

— Я не удивлен, — заметил Кайло. — И что ты теперь планируешь делать, Хакс?

— Эй! — крикнула Рей. — Мне-то как отсюда выбраться?

Кайло и Хакс поглядели на нее одинаково снисходительными взглядами, и Хакс ответил:

— Никак. Это был билет в один конец.

— Что? — Рей показалось, что земля под ее ногами пошатнулась и поплыла куда-то. Что же это получается? Она теперь заперта в преисподней — или как они ее называют? — до самой смерти. И все из-за кого?!

Рей хищно глянула на Хакса — он как раз был занят взаимной перепалкой с Кайло Реном, и оба демона не обращали на нее никакого внимания. Рей осторожно вытащила из ботинка кинжал, осторожно приблизилась к ним, готовая в любой момент сделать вид, что она просто гуляет.

— Этот день ознаменует собой конец твоего правления!.. — с жаром вещал Хакс, совершенно не замечая подбирающуюся к ним Рей. Но кинжал, воткнутый ему в бок, он заметил, немедленно прервал свою речь и издал сдавленный удивленный стон.

— Мудак! — выплюнула Рей, проворачивая кинжал в ране. — Подавись ты своим ножиком!

Со стоном Хакс рухнул оземь, и его тело развеялось легким дымом, едва подул ветер.  
Кайло молча наблюдал за происходящим.

— Я убила его? — кровожадно спросила Рей, сжимая кинжал, и готовая, если нужно, пустить его в ход еще раз.

— Нет. В нашем мире, чтобы убить, приходится прилагать значительные усилия, — пояснил Кайло. — Скоро он воплотится обратно, гораздо злее и жаждущий мести.

— Вот блин! — Рей села на корточки и подперла лоб рукой, в которой был зажат кинжал. Все ее воодушевление как рукой сняло. — Что теперь делать?

— Я отправлюсь в свой дворец, — ответил Кайло. — Ты пойдешь со мной. Рабыня, сумевшая развоплотить Хакса и отправившая меня обратно — это очень престижно.

— С чего вдруг? — возмутилась Рей.

— Подумай. Сначала ты отправила меня сюда, потом попыталась убить Хакса, потом я посадил тебя на цепь. Понимаешь? Тот, кто сумеет приручить такого дикого человека, достоин уважения.

— С чего вдруг я должна куда-то идти! Нет! — отрезала Рей. — Кого-нибудь другого приручай хоть до посинения!

— Можешь остаться здесь и подождать Хакса, — любезно предложил Кайло. — Это если тебе не встретится какая-нибудь из диких адских гончих… Как раз у тебя кровь течет.

Рей, помнившая, на что способны эти твари, содрогнулась.

— Так… — начала она. — Допустим, мы отправимся в твой дворец. И что ты будешь со мной делать?

— Как что? Демонстрировать всем, как доказательство своего могущества, разумеется. Будешь сидеть подле моих ног в золотом ошейнике и смиренно выполнять мои приказы…

— А можно без ошейника? — спросила Рей.

— А как тогда все поймут, что ты моя рабыня?

Рей призадумалась.

— А можно хотя бы не затягивать ошейник туго? — сказала она. — Или какую-нибудь подкладку под него, чтобы он не резал шею.

— Можно, — милостиво разрешил Кайло Рен.

— Одежда какая-нибудь у тебя во дворце найдется?

— Найдется, — кивнул Кайло и придирчиво осмотрел ее. — Но по мне у тебя сейчас самый подходящий вид. Демонстрируется все, что нужно.

— Эй! Никаких пошлостей на глазах у толпы! — потребовала Рей. — Я могу посидеть смиренно, если ты не будешь требовать прилюдного минета или чего-нибудь в таком духе!

— Прилюдный минет… — задумался Кайло. — Нет, такое не поймут, — сказал он, как показалось Рей, с сожалением. — Но вот подавать мне вещи, откликаться на первый мой зов и выказывать мне расположение ты будешь обязана.

— И так круглые сутки? — уточнила Рей.

— Нет, что я — ненормальный, круглыми сутками сидеть на одном месте? Да и ты быстро с ног свалишься, ты же человек. Тебе надо спать, — в глазах Кайло Рена вспыхнули золотые искры. — И мне надо спать…

У Рей появилось сильно ощущение, что вопрос сна стоит обсудить побыстрее, возможно прямо сейчас — уж очень говорящее выражение лица было у демона — и она снова натянула футболку пониже.

— А чем ты вообще занимаешься целыми днями в качестве Верховного демона? — спросила Рей. — Тут вообще есть дни и ночи?

— Есть, — ответил Кайло. В его черных глазах снова мелькнули искры, и, когда он заговорил, в голосе звучал вызов:

— А ты отправляйся со мной, и узнаешь, чем занимаются Верховные демоны. В том числе по ночам.

— Ладно, — Рей вздохнула, засунула кинжал обратно в ножны и прижала кровоточащую руку к груди — впрочем не так уж сильно она и кровила, будто само течение крови здесь странным образом замедлялось. 

Торчать на равнине или изображать из себя рабыню — так себе выбор, но других вариантов не предвидится. 

— Будем считать, что я смирилась, и ты меня приручил. Пока я не придумаю, как отсюда выбраться, — Рей покосилась на Кайло и добавила:

— И я могу прилюдно заявить, что трахаешься ты вовсе не так себе.


End file.
